sailor star aries
by sailor stararies
Summary: SAILOR STAR ARIES APPEARANCE!a schocker to the scouts, a new member? and why does sailor mercury, have a connection with her as well as pluto?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Sailor Star Aries: the newest scout br

Chapter 1: Meeting the former scouts

MY first adventure all started during the summer, I had previously moved into the juban district, right after the local high school had let out for the summer. I walked through my new home with excitement, expecting fun and a neighborhood full of kids .

I walked to the bed room , to find a youma staring back at me, my first reaction would be to run, but i did'nt. I pulled off my ear piece and shouted, ''SAILOR STARARIES ,STAGE ON!!!!!!'' i get encased in lights and fire, not how i had expected to get a welcome. ''You're mincemeat ,monster!!'' i shouted as i dodged a blow. ''Star Serious FireBlast!!!!!!!''

Fire and lights encased my body and i appeared in my red uniform and with staff in hand as fire shot out of the staff and stung my enemy.However rthe monster shot out a bunch of goo, which caused my powers to become weak, i was at what i thought to be a super bad situation, and just when i was about to get polverized a vioce shouted, ''Hey, Negaverse eat thuis,Jupiter oak evolution!'' ''We'll take it from here,Mars flame Sniper!!'' ''Moon gorgous meditation!''a blond preppy scout yelled. All this time i 'm trying to figure out who these scouts are, escpecially the scout they called Mercury, because she was staring at me in a wierd way like she knew me . Any way, after the monster had been killed , another group of scout came out, one that looked menacing with blond short hair and two others. i imediatly recognized the one carrying a key like staff. ''Hello Aries, did you have a nice trip?'' she asked . ''Sailor Pluto!'' I smiled and ran to hug her. ''But- Wait you know her?'' asked the blond girl. ''Sailor moon , you're looking at the soldier of time and besides I summoned her'' She explained as i stared at the blond scout with surprise. ''Sailor moon?Your Sailor moon ?!'' I repeated shocked . 'Yep, the queen of the moon kingdom, herself.''She smiled happily . ''Come , We have a meeting with Venus ,it's about you.'' ''Okay.'' ''Yeah,besides you can have some of my cookies. I'm Sailor Jupiter.''The spunky brunette said as she shook my hand. Mercury, smiled as she walked off humming a lullaby, as she walked by me. I don't know why i remembered that melody, it was like i remembered that melody from the past.

CHAPTER 2

As everyone sat down on the bed and floor , i had know idea this was going to be about my fellow members.Just then a hansom man with black hair walked in, Sailor moon ran to him, calling him Darien. ''So, this is the new scout,hi,I'm darien. '' ''Hello ,I'm Katherine.'' I said staring at him. ''Well, now that we're all here , lets get down to -'' ''Serena , give me back my comic!'' ''No,it's mine!'' ''Quiet!'' Pluto shouted. I stared at the veins popping out of her neck. ''Sorry, now i have called you all here to talk about the new scout ,Sailor Star Aries.'' ''Sailor star? Sieya,'' At this point sailor moon started to ask about sailor star fighter. ''Serena, shut your mouth , this is important. '' '' Mars said hitting her on the head. '' AS you know she is not one of the scouts, she is a desendant of the the starlights and the reason I summoned her was to have her under our care til the danger has subsided.'' ''Danger/'' asked Darien as he studied me. ''Her group ,the zodiac scouts were- well'' ''They were killed because of me.'' I said bluntly. ''I'm the only member that i know of that survived .'' I walked out . i walked out the temple to a fountain. How could I be so stupid , I shouldn't have let Aquarius sacrifice her life to protect me, either way all the scouts from my group were dead,because of me. ''Are you ok?'' A voice asked . It was Mercury, she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, ''It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do, you would of been killed too if they hadn't stepped in.'' ''I couldn't even protect my group , much less protect myself.'' ''I have faith in you, as well as the rest of the scouts you need more practice , thats all.'' She explained as she hummed the lullaby she had hummed previously.I broke down in her arms and cried.


	2. Chapter 3

''Well this is my apartment . ''Darien said. "It's nice.'' I said as I set my suitcase down. ''Here.'' he said handing me a rice ball. I nibbled on it, before saying, "So you live here alone?'' He nodded. I stared at his face. No wonder Usagi fell for him , he was so good looking.

"Do you visit your parents often. I mean it must be lonely staying here all alone.'' I said staring at my plate. "My parents are dead.'' he said solemnly as he bit his rice ball. "I'm sorry.'' 'It's okay. I miss them , but the scouts are like my family , so I don't feel lonely. So, how are your parents ?'' I felt my heart start to hurt. I swallowed hard and said, "They're fine.'' I went back to eating .

"Can you transform for me?' I asked as I smiled. He gave me a small smile. He stood up and transformed. I smiled as I got excited. "Arigato, onni-sama.''I gasped as he stared at me saying, 'It's all right, I am like your big brother in a way, I'm supposed to protect you.'' I smiled and asked if I could be his little sister and what time was it. ''Time for bed and yes you can be my little sister.'' He said as he transformed back to normal. I sat on the couch.

I smiled and hugged as I headed to the bathroom to change. I was asleep in less than a minute as soon as soon as head my hit the pillow. That night I had nightmare. I was with my parents, and my sister Aquarius, walking through a the garden when the ground started to shake. I felt myself get knocked off my feet. I heard my sister scream. I stood there as I felt myself get stabbed. I fell to the ground as I saw my parents about to fall into a crevasse. I sprinted over and dove to grab them as scout uniform appeared. I knew I couldn't hold them and I was beginning to cry over that. That's when it happened , they let go of me, . "Mama, dad don't leave me. Aquarius, don't go.'' I cried as I staggered towards her. I felt myself get shot at, but I kept moving.

I screamed in my sleep, Darien tried to wake me, and finally was able to wake me after hitting me with a rose. I woke up to find the scouts in front of me asking,"Ok where's those monsters.'' "This had better be good.'' and "I'm too tired to fight.'' I felt my uniform appear. I descended in my uniform crying. I began sobbing screaming "Mama, Dad, Take me with you!!'' I wanted to run and fly back to my homeland and just die., I threw my staff down, trying to keep from losing it, but it was too much I started to run to the window, just as Venus used her love me chain and Tuxedo speared my leg with a rose. Tuxedo slapped me with his glove causing me to stop. Mercury fell to my level and hugged me , saying, "You're alright, mo ones going to hurt you. your mother would be so proud about how you're doing.'' referring to Princess Fireball , my mother and my fighting skills . Wrong thing to say. "How I'm handling this? I'm a wreck, I miss my mother and father and Aquarius! They're dead. They died in front of me , because of me and I couldn't do anything about it, I'm useless without my sister, I'd rather be dead!!'' I yelled as tears streamed down my face. Darien stared at me and then said,

"What good would it do, if you were to die, that would be one less scout in training. One more star would be out and one less person to save and protect the earth. You were meant for this, and letting it slip away seems like a big mistake.'' I stared at him, as he smiled at me. I got up. And transformed back. I wiped away my tears and asked the scouts how they knew something was wrong. ''Scouts sense and Darien called, he wanted to see if we could wake you by electrocution.'' Jupiter said humorously.

I laughed before falling back on the couch. I smiled a Darien and hugged him, before running off.

That day, I was admitted into the middle school just a few blocks away from the high school that Usagi went to along with the rest of the scouts.

I spent my day making new friends and talking, I also had to deal with homework, which wasn't to fun afterwards, but atleast I had Makatos cookies, to pass the time.

I think it was going to be nice, I had a Darien to protect me and I also had the scouts, so I thought everything was going to be ok.


End file.
